Kindra Natasi
Due to being snatched up by the Jedi at a very young age, Kindra never knew who her parents really were. She was trained, as well as raised, by her loving Jedi master, Bey Delonstyss. Bey was the only mother figure Kindra had in her life. Growing up in the temple was tough, but she had managed to make many friends, as though to make up for the normal life she had always dreamed of having. ''Turning To The Dark Side ''' After receiving orders to investigate strange activities on Agamar, Kindra was sent to a small village with a group of Jedi. There, they met up with a group of clones called the Firebird squadron. Shortly after arriving in their underground base, they were ambushed and forced into emergency evacuation tunnels. After a series of gruesome and unfortunate events, Kindra slowly slipped into the hands of the dark side, her friends and master not realizing it until it was far too late. Following the lead of a Sith and his apprentice, who had hidden themselves inside the temple as Jedi for years, Kindra managed to escape with her life. Not wanting a link back to the Jedi, Kindra disposed of her friends, and her Jedi master effortlessly. (Book on this is in the works) The Path Of The Sith'' Under the wing of her new Sith master, Kindra learned the ways of the Sith. During her first solo mission on Sullist, Kindra ran into a Jedi, Helm Bactasting. The Jedi and his master, as Kindra discovered, were after the holocron she had originally traveled to the planet to retrieve. Kindra had imprisoned the Jedi Helm Bactasting after killing his master. Helm was her captive for a short time before he escaped. The Jedi had attacked her while she was in her quarters, and brought her to Coruscant. The Jedi imprisoned Kindra in their wretched temple for days, attempting to interrogate her. She gave them all the false information she could come up with when they began to grow impatient. After days, perhaps weeks, alone in the dark and cold cell, which was located under the temple, She was finally rescued by Sith master, Zankul Leaconz. With each passing day, Kindra spent her time studying the arcane arts of the Sith, allowing her ever growing hatred of the Jedi to increase her power. After years of studying, with mountainous amounts of deep burning hatred coursing through her veins, she set out on the galaxy to destroy whatever Jedi crossed her path. On Several occasions, Kindra was lucky enough to run in a Jedi, let alone one accompanied by a padawan. During one of her rouge, bloodthirsty, Jedi killing sprees, she ran into a young, force sensitive woman named Heilan Raspfall. After a breif aquaintance with the woman, Kindra let the eager woman under her wing and began to teach her the ways of the Sith. '' Wretched Jedi''''' Several standard years after finding her apprentice, Kindra sent Heilan on her first solo mission. Days went on and weeks passed before she got the first transmission from her apprentice. She learned that her apprenticed had defected over to the light side of the force, and abandoned her mission. Heilan had given the Jedi council Kindra's encrypted comm frequency and had thrown together an attack party. Outraged, Kindra vowed to hunt down her ex-apprentice, and destroy her. During one of Kindra's regular trips to the planet of Ryloth, soon after the Empire had taken rise in the galaxy and brought precision order to the planets, Kindra had run into a short, blue, force sensitive twi'lek woman named Squiddy Planetbreaker. Despite the fact that Squiddy was quite a few years older than herself, she accepted her as her apprentice. Years passed before Kindra allowed, yet her second apprentice, to go on her first solo mission. Squiddy had made an oath, as Heilan had years before, to remain ever so entwined with the dark side of the force. Squiddy's first mission was to recieve a Sith artifact burried deep inside the ruins of an ancient Sith temple on the planet of Ziost. Squiddy never returned from her mission, due to an ambush of fugitive Jedi. Unknowing of the fate of her apprentice, Kindra traveled to the planet of Ziost several times and scowered the last known place she was. Still awaiting the return of her apprentice, and the artifact, Kindra waits on her estate, located deep in the treacherous cliffs, mountain ridges, and forests, on the planet of Saleucami. Category:Zabraks Category:Female Characters Category:Sith Category:Mercenary